Pep Talk & Pantyhose Business
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op Story with Kamen Rider Omega; the question on Cammy's mind is simple. Given Chun-Li's legendary physique, she must burn through pantyhose everyday. So, how does she afford so much of that clothing? Well, wonder no longer: Here's the answer. Read, Enjoy'n Review!
**Pep Talk & Pantyhose Business**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**

Cammy and Chun-Li were in the locker room of an arena hosting a friendly fighting tournament where all the money made in it, either as advertising, bets and even funds raised online via viewer feedback and prize money would go to charity.

Unfortunately for Cammy White, the United Kingdom Special Forces member was defeated earlier on in the evening by a representative of the US Special Forces, a blonde with the rank of General, whose fighting ability was not hampered in the least by motherhood.

She was still a little sore (the General's kicks hurt _a lot_ ) but it was a really good match. In any case, Cammy was spending some time with Chun-Li before her own fight, which was coming up shortly.

Cammy lifted a blonde eyebrow as her girlfriend pulled on her pantyhose, the rest of her battle outfit still laid out on the bench next to her.

"I've always wanted to ask: how do you afford all those pairs of pantyhose, luv?"

"I have an arrangement with a company that makes them especially for me for free. In return, they get to use me as an advertising gimmick!" The Chinese woman said with a smile. "Not to mention these are actually the best pantyhose I have ever worn for combat situations."

Cammy rolled her sapphire eyes with a lopsided grin, crossing her arms and leaning on the bench with her hip.

"Of course. Everybody wants a piece of my girlfriend."

Chun-li smirked at Cammy.

"Don't worry, airen. You are the only one I'd ever let handle the goods~" she said, leaning closer to Cammy and gently grasping her hands, placing them on those famously muscled thighs. Chun-Li relished in the way that Cammy's fair cheeks quickly became the same shade as her beret.

"E-Easy love! You've got a match in a few minutes. I'd rather not get the fans angry because of a little hanky-panky in the locker room~" the British blonde bombshell quipped, only to receive the music that was Chun-Li's laugh to her ears. However, Cammy's hands sort of betrayed her words, as her nimble, gauntlet-clad fingers enjoyed the texture of her Chinese beloved's pantyhose hugging the warm skin below the fine fabric. The woman herself sighed with bliss in Cammy's face and grinned at the sweet groping from the blonde.

And then, the affectionate mood was broken up by the arena's PA system buzzing to life to announce the aforementioned match. Chun-Li pouted but pulled away from Cammy's hands, quick to fully slide on her top-of-the-line pantyhose, put on her iconic blue battle qipao, lace up her boots and she then gave Cammy a soft, quick kiss.

"Ok, that's my call! I'll see you in a bit, Ok Airen?"

Cammy gave Chun-Li a little grin and the Chinese woman blinked twice before she realized that her trademark hair ribbons and bun covers were actually being held in Cammy's hand.

"You're forgetting these, luv~" The Brit cooed with a little grin.

Chun-Li rolled her eyes (beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes) and with a soft "Thank you~" she took the accessories to do her long brown tresses up in her iconic, cute ox horns style.

Cammy just winked and blew a Good Luck kiss to her girlfriend, which Chun happily mimed catching out of thin air, before walking out to the exit towards the arena.

Then, with a lopsided grin, Cammy moved to sit down on the locker room bench to change into her civilian clothes when she noticed Chun-Li had actually left her phone in her sports bag on the bench next to Cammy.

"Hm?" The petite blonde blinked twice and then, picked up the phone. She swiped to unlock it and she saw a tiny, blinking icon. Cammy tapped said icon and it opened up a tab to...a stock market app.

A cute smile curled Cammy's soft-pink lips upwards.

"Well, Chun will be happy when I tell her that the pantyhose stock market is doing great~"

 _~FIN~_

 _Omega-kun: Well, who would have thought a simple offhand comment about Chun-li's pantyhose needs would lead to this?_

 _Major-kun: I've said it before and I'll say it again, Omega-kun. You are a tempter. : 3 He started it! :P (Points at Omega-kun in the most childish of manners) Still, in any case, thank you so much, Omega-kun. : 3_

 _Omega-kun: Well hey, what can I say? I may not have played many Street Fighter games, but that doesn't mean I can't have an (ahem) healthy appreciation of the characters._

 _Major-kun: (Snickers) Ohhh trust me, fellas, Omega-kun is so tellin' the truth~_

 _Omega-kun: And let's not forget, mi hermano, that you were a willing accomplice in all of this. But in any event, hope everyone who read this story enjoyed it, and if you did, or heck, even if you didn't, leave a review and tell us why, it's the only way we will ever get better as writers._

 _Major-kun: Yup. Pretty much, fellas. So, please, do let us know if we made you guys and girls laugh, chuckle, say d'awww or anything, really, yeah? : 3 Review for Chun-Li, Cammy and dem pantyhose stock market prices! Q.Q_

 _Omega-kun: Till next time, see you all then!_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
